


Find Your Luna

by emsmittens



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternative Werewolf Lore, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Getting Together, Hale Family Feels, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Stilinski Family Feels, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsmittens/pseuds/emsmittens
Summary: At twenty-seven Derek Hale found himself failing as an alpha. He had no control over his rag-tag pack and blamed it on him being mate-less and without a werewolf power, something called a luna. Needing answers, Derek turns to his emissary, Stiles Stilinski.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 336





	Find Your Luna

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something different! I enjoyed writing this, especially exploring the ideas of secret werewolf powers, that I named 'luna(s).'
> 
> Enjoy! :)

All of his life, Derek has been controlled by the ruling power over werewolves, the moon. He both loved and hated it. Sure, there were perks to being a werewolf. Everybody knew those. But, the one that Derek hated the most was the other “powers” that werewolves can possess. The ones that only born werewolves know about. Derek remembers his elderly great-grandmother telling him the stories of hidden powers, back from when he was a young pup. 

According to legend, only born werewolves had a hidden power, often called a luna. This could be anything, from being immune to wolfsbane to being able to hold their breath for hours at a time. Every last born werewolf had the ability to gain a luna. However, not every born werewolf obtained a luna. 

Linda, Derek’s great-grandmother, told him that this only happens when the werewolf’s one true mate accepted themselves as their mate. For most werewolves, this happened between the ages of fifteen and twenty-one. If a werewolf’s mate refused to accept them, or the mate could not be found, the werewolf would be forever left with an empty feeling inside of them.

Derek, now twenty-seven, has yet to find his true mate, and with them, his luna. That’s not to mention all of the other shit he has gone through. His first girlfriend dying; his next girlfriend burning down his home, and with that, most of his pack; his uncle coming back to life and killing his sister. The list could go on, but those were the important events. The events that made Derek into the quiet, brooding alpha he is today. At this point, he accepted that he will never find his luna or, more importantly, his mate.

*

Right now, Derek’s pack was a mess of college students with varying supernatural natures. Never having pack members outside of werewolves and humans, he realized he was struggling with his title of alpha. Hell, he wasn’t even trained to be a werewolf alpha by his family; his sister, Laura, was going to be the next Hale alpha after his mother. Without his luna, he was finding himself at a loss of what to do. 

Lounging on the soft couch in the living room of the rebuilt Hale house, Derek bit his lip as he considered his options. He could consult with the current role of pack protector, Uncle Peter. Quickly dismissing that thought, he turned back to his mental list. 

The next (and last) currently filled pack role was that of the emissary. Derek appointed this position to Stiles, the only human in the pack, after high school graduation. While Derek was apprehensive about assigning a human as emissary, he realized that Stiles was not completely human. After the whole fox-demon possession, Stiles leaned fully into his spark. Now, with weekly Skype calls to a spark in New Orleans, Stiles was coming into his powers. However, Derek realized that they weren’t close enough to talk about his little problem. Again, yet another problem to talk to someone about.

Cora, Derek’s sister and favorite beta, was the last person he was considering from his mental list. But, just like with Uncle Peter, he quickly threw out that idea. Outwardly groaning, Derek realized he would have to have his personal conversation with Stiles. 

*

Shortly after his personal epiphany, Derek found himself ducking into Stiles’ unlocked bedroom window. Judging by the glare that Stiles gave him from his messy desk, Derek dropped in while he was studying. Offering a (hopefully) kind smile, he leaned against the poster-clad wall and said “I need your help. It’s about me being alpha and something called lunas.” 

“Yeah, I already know about lunas,” Stiles said as he closed his laptop and swirled his desk chair until he came face to face with his alpha. “As for the alpha thing, we both know you’re not doing the best. So I could research that, too.”

Trying not to freak out at this information, Derek just raised his eyebrow in question. 

Stiles raised his own eyebrow in response. “Your great-grandmother -- Linda, lovely lady -- wrote about them in her diary, which is in the Hale vault, which I have access to because I’m your emissary.”

“Why did you look through an old diary?”

Stiles scoffed and rolled his eyes, as if the question offended him. “Dude. I have to know everything about every one of the Hales, both living and dead. You’re too much of a liability otherwise.” Without giving Derek time to reply, Stiles nodded towards the window and said, “Now, if you’ll please leave, I’m trying to study for my Greek history final.”

That’s right. Stiles was obtaining his degree in literature. How did he forget? Mumbling an apology, Derek slipped through the still open window. 

*

Just an hour before the next pack meeting, Derek found himself cornered in his kitchen by a determined looking Stiles, carrying a notebook. Sighing as he stirred his freshly brewed coffee, he nodded towards Stiles to start the conversation and accepted his fate.

“Are we alone?” the human asked as leaped on the kitchen island counter, just in front of Derek.

Derek knew that they were alone but listened to the house for a brief second before nodding. 

“Well,” Stiles drawled as he flipped open his notebook. “I have some options for you, as alpha. We can move on to the luna thing later.” Ignoring Derek’s warning growl, he continued. “Based on my research, it seems like you need to have weekly one-on-one training which each member of your pack. This strengthens pack bonds and it makes lesser known supernatural creatures feel like they are seen.” He flipped to the next page, “There are some other, smaller things you can do as well. I can send you my electronic document on it.” Closing the notebook, he looked back up at Derek, between his long eyelashes. “Do you understand?”

Nodding, Derek started to feel hopeful. He could easily have one-on-one training sessions with his pack members. Thinking that they were done with the conversation, he turned to leave the room, only to be stopped by Stiles’ hand on his arm.

“You’ll find your mate and luna. I know you will,” Stiles said softly, a note of pity in his scent.

Growling, Derek pulled his arm back and stomped to his room to pout in until the pack meeting.

*

Throughout the pack meeting, Stiles scent was bitter and he only spoke when a direct question was thrown his way. On top of it all, he also refused to look at Derek. Trying not to let this affect him, Derek ran the pack meeting as if everything was normal.

Afterwards, as his betas were rearranging the living room for movie night, Derek pulled Stiles into the closest room from the living room, the hall bathroom. The human angrily glared at him as he was manhandled into the small space. Without saying anything, Derek hugged Stiles tightly, hoping that this would suffice as an apology. Breathing in the other man’s scent, Derek found himself relaxing as Stiles brought his own arms to hold Derek.

Stiles was the one that broke the hug, stepping back and giving Derek a reluctant small smile. “I put your great-grandmother’s diary on your bed earlier. I figured that you would want to read it in order to know the extent of my knowledge of werewolf mates and luna powers,” he said before leaving Derek alone in the bathroom without waiting for his response.

* 

Hours after his pack left, besides the other two Hales that live with him, Derek finally worked up the courage to open the diary that was laying innocently on the foot of his unmade bed. Relaxing against the bedframe and crossing his legs, Derek flipped towards the end of the dusty leather-bound book. As custom of all Hale diaries, important werewolf information was to be cataloged in the back for the next generation to easily access. On the top of the second to last page, in elegant cursive, was the title ‘Mates and Lunas.’ Ignoring the text, Derek skipped straight to the bulleted list.

____  
Signs of a Mate:  
-They put Pack first  
-You trust their opinion above all others  
-They are your Anchor  
-You would die for them in battle  
-You can’t imagine being with anyone else

To the Hale Pup that is reading this, run to them. Make no stop on your journey, for this is the person that will complete you.  
___

Derek’s pale green eyes grew wider and wider with every line and he slammed the book shut when he reached the end of the list, not caring about the book’s fragile state. He has experienced all of these. With a pack member. With Stiles. Dropping his head to his hands, Derek muttered “Fuck.”

*

The next morning, after no sleep and craving answers, Derek cornered his sister while she was eating cereal in the living room. Sitting down on the couch with the daily newspaper, he tried to act like nothing was bothering him, even though he knew that Cora would be able to smell his emotions. Before she could break the silence with her prodding, he asked, “Do you remember anything about mom’s luna?”

Cora shook her head as she lazily scrolled on her smartphone, not looking up to her brother. Sensing his distaste at her answer, she made eye contact and said “Peter would though. I think I saw him in the library earlier. Go ask him.”

Derek groaned from where he was positioned on the leather couch, across the living room. The last thing he wanted to do was confined in his Uncle Peter. Who knows what was running through that man’s mind? 

As if on cue, Peter climbed down the spiral staircase with a knowing smirk on his lips. “Did you need me, dear nephew?”

“Yeah,” Cora said, finally putting down her phone. “He wants to know about mom’s luna.”

Peter leaned against the stairway, as if he owned it, while he cocked an eyebrow and stroked his beard stubble at this news. “Of course. Her luna was the power of healing both humans and werewolves alike. She received it the second she asked out her husband in high school.” He looked bored as he stared off into the distance and shrugged, before turning to enter the kitchen, thus ending the conversation. 

*

“Did you read all of the diary?” Derek asked without greeting as soon as he climbed into Stiles’ room from his preferred method, the window.

Already looking over with the conversation, Stiles, clad in his red plaid pajamas, looked up from his bed with a frown. “Yeah. Why?”

Derek awkwardly scratched his head and said “Did you read the part about the signs of someone being a werewolf’s mate?”

“Yeah I did.” Stiles eyes lit up, “Did you figure out who it is?” 

Starting to regret every moment of his life that led him here, Derek nodded.

Dropping his novel onto the bed, he jumped up and took Derek’s hands with a huge grin. “That’s awesome, dude! This is going to be great for the pack!” Despite his overwhelming optimism, the werewolf could smell the disappointment coming from his emissary. 

Everything suddenly clicked in his mind and all of his worries went out of Stiles’ still opened bedroom window. Of course Stiles was his mate. Of course his emissary is going to accept him. This stupid, brilliant human had to be his mate. There were no other options; Derek knew he loves Stiles, wholly and completely.

“It’s you. It’s always been you.”

“What? No. You’re not gay.” Stiles cocked his head and added softly, “Or pan, like me.”

Derek shrugged as he pulled Stiles closer by his waist, “I’ve never been concerned with labels. All I know is that you’re the one for me.”

Stiles let out a nervous laugh as he wrapped his arms around Derek’s slightly shorter shoulders and pulled his alpha closer to him. “So this is real? We are doing this?”

“What’s this?” Derek teased Stiles, knowing full well that he was smiling like a dork. Hell, he might as well have heart eyes. He knew that Stiles would have an equally sarcastic comment back, Derek just leaned forward and allowed himself to do what he wanted to do all along, kiss Stiles.

*

Months later Stiles, still breathing deeply and glowing naked in Derek’s bed, asked “Did you ever figure out what your secret luna power is?”

From his place wrapped around his mate, Derek shrugged. “It doesn’t matter. I have you. And an actual functioning pack, thanks to your suggestions.”

“You’re like a superhero though!” Stiles explained as he straddled Derek’s waist. “You have to figure it out,” he added, pouting and giving Derek his trademark ‘doe eyes,’ as the werewolf called them.

Before Derek could respond, Stiles’ phone rang. Specifically, it rang with the tune that Stiles picked for his father, the Sheriff of Beacon Hills. Who, somehow, despite his various run-ins with the law, loved Derek as Stiles’ boyfriend and mate. Fumbling under his pillow for the annoying music, Derek handed Stiles’ phone over to the confused human. It was two in the morning, after all.

“Hey, pops. What’s cracking?” Stiles asked into his phone, giving Derek a wink. 

Derek lazily connected the moles on Stiles’ thighs with his thumb, thinking nothing of the call, until Stiles started suddenly crying into his hands as he ended the call. Suddenly, the tone of the room changed as Derek sat up straighter and reached out a comforting hand to Stiles’ back.

“That was Parrish. Dad’s in the hospital,” Stiles finally whispered out, sounding broken and body quivering with fear into Derek’s strong arms.

*

The smell of human decay and industrial strength cleaner assaulted Derek’s nose and the bright fluorescent lights nearly blinded him as the couple ran into the intensive care unit of Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. Luckily, Melissa McCall was waiting for them at the front desk and hastily led them to the sheriff’s room, which was guarded by a somber-looking Deputy Parrish. Stopping them from entering, the nurse shoved her arm out to stop them. 

Leaning into Stiles’ ear, Melissa whispered, “Noah was at an active crime scene… there was a gas explosion. His entire left side is covered in third-degree burn.” She gave Derek a meaningful look before removing her arm and opening up the room door, letting the two inside. 

Once in the foul-smelling small room, Derek was glad that Melissa warned them. Stiles’ father was looking rough, half covered in bandages and hooked up to half a dozen beeping machines. Suddenly able to place the stench, Derek tried not to gag. It was the smell of burning and melting flesh; it was a smell that threw him into the dark part of his mind, back to the Hale Fire. He growled to himself, too low for Stiles to hear. No. He has to hold it together for his mate.

Looking over at the still frozen Stiles, Derek noticed that the tears that have been threatening to fall since they left their bed finally fell down Stiles’ cheeks as he stepped towards his unrecognizable father, before nearly collapsing on the bed, cuddling Noah’s uninjured right side. Feeling border-line useless, Derek made his way to the other side of the bed, determined to at least pain drain his mate’s father. 

As soon as his palm made contact with the sheriff’s last piece of unburnt skin on his left side, his wrist, Derek grunted at the familiar sharp pain as black veins made their way up his forearms. But the alpha wasn’t paying attention to that, he was too busy watching his mate cry into his father’s barely moving chest. If it weren’t for his super hearing or the blips on the nearby machine, Derek would have a hard time believing that the man was actually breathing. 

They stayed like that for a while, Stiles continuously sobbing and Derek continuously pain-draining. Slowly, but surely, his mate’s sobs turned into quiet whimpers and stopped almost completely when Melissa briefly came into the room to drop off a box of tissues.

Suddenly, Stiles looked up at Derek, eyes wide. “Babe… Dad’s wounds are fading,” Stiles said softly, voice straining and cracking from use.

His mouth opened in shock as he tore his gaze away from Stiles’ to examine the wounds that were missed in the hospital’s bandaging. His mate was right, they were gone. And so were the black pain-drain lines that previously occupied his forearms. Acting quickly, Derek removed his hand from Noah in order to push the nearby red button that would summon a nurse. Derek silently prayed it would be Melissa, who already knew about werewolves and the supernatural mysteries that plagued Beacon Hills.

Melissa and Parrish both rushed through the doorway, crowding the small room. Before Derek or Stiles could explain why they were called, both of their faces turned from worried to surprised. Parrish even went white, as if he saw a ghost.

“His wounds…” Melissa trailed off as she approached the bedside. Stopping next to Stiles, she slowly undid the sticky bandages on the left side Noah’s chest, which was now breathing deeper. With the careful removal, the group could see the skin underneath. The completely healed over, flawless skin. 

“Derek…” Stiles whispered, locking eyes with his mate. “It’s your luna.” 

*

It took a whole year for the sheriff (“call me Noah, son”) finally stopped thanking Derek and sending him huge gift baskets. The year itself had ups and downs, completed with a new monster every other week. It was Beacon Hills, after all. But all of that didn’t matter to Derek. For the first time in his life, Derek didn’t feel empty or useless. He had a strong pack and a stronger mate. Ready to take on any obstacle, Derek bought an engagement ring. Only one more thing left to do: live happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my Teen Wolf shipping [Tumblr](https://stilesshipper.tumblr.com/)


End file.
